


Obliviously Obvious

by SunSkip



Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-debut, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: Jisoo thinks she's done a pretty good job at hiding her real feelings from Lisa.She is very very wrong.





	Obliviously Obvious

 

 

 

 

It all started that one fateful day. The day they met Parris Goebel and started working on their choreography for _Bitch Better Have My Money_. The instant Parris showed them the second part of the routine Jisoo’s mind started going on overdrive.

_Lisa and I have a part together_

_And we have to do_ that _._

_I_

_Am_

_Doomed._

It wasn’t that she hadn’t danced with Lisa before. She had, plenty of times, in fact. However, their previous choreographies together didn’t involve so much… _touching_.

It didn’t take Jisoo long to realize that the problem wasn’t the touching, Jennie and Chaeyoung had the same choreography yet Jennie barely skirted her fingers over Chaeyoung’s body. The problem, in truth, was Lisa’s enthusiasm and her inclination to put one hundred and ten percent of her effort into every single choreography. This was something Jisoo always admired about the younger girl, but in this case, well, she was slightly annoyed, and very much flustered. Lisa would not simply _skirt her fingers over her body_ like Jennie did with Chaeyoung. She was a stickler for precision and doing that would not be precise, Lisa had reasoned when Jisoo asked her why she didn’t do that part of the choreography more like Jennie.

And, so, they practiced, day in and day out Jisoo stuck it out like a pro. She gave herself a mental high-five every time they finished a full run-through of the dance routine and she managed to hide the fact that she was more flustered due to Lisa’s actions than anything else.

Things were going great.

 

Until they weren’t.

“Unnie?” Lisa pokes her head inside her room, the rest of her body hidden behind the door.

Jisoo’s eyes immediately snap to the younger girl and look her over with suspicion. Lisa never calls her that when they are in the dorm, not with _that_ tone of voice, unless she wants something.

“Yea?” she sets down the book she had been reading on her nightstand and arches an eyebrow.

Lisa fully enters the room and makes her way towards the older girl, planting herself on her lap the second she is close enough, a wide smile on her face.

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Come practice with me, Jennie and Chaeyoung don’t want to come along,” she pouts.

“Uh, I-,” Jisoo falters, her words failing her due to the close proximity of the blonde and their current positions.

“Please,” Lisa flutters her eyelashes and her pout intensifies, puppy-dog eyes on full effect.

Jisoo sighs and rolls her eyes, “Okay, fine, but you’ll owe me after this.”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Lisa beams and jumps off the bed, pulling Jisoo up with her in the process.

 

**

 

Jisoo had not thought this through.

She should have realized it the second Lisa mentioned _dance_ and _practice_ in the same sentence. Yet, here she stands, currently on a small break after their fifth run-through of the dance routine.

Lisa, after convincing her, had decided to change into clothes that were more fitting for the occasion. Her definition of _fitting_ was a revealing crop-top and tight short shorts.

Jisoo sighs and turns her eyes skyward hoping that, if there truly was a God, He would have mercy on her soul and make this gorgeous devious blonde just _stop_. Or, at the very least make her own feelings towards said blonde disappear, sooner rather than later.

Still, the blonde didn’t stop.

And her feelings? They certainly didn’t disappear.

“Okay, how about we try the second segment together one more time? It seems to be the only one you constantly have a problem with.”

_Well, fuck._

“Um, yea, sure.”

Lisa goes over to turn on the music once more and adjusts it for the segment they want to practice, then quickly skips over to Jisoo’s side. They go through the steps in sync then Lisa turns to her, the second the blonde’s fingers touch the exposed area of her lower abs Jisoo flinches, a shiver making its way through her entire body. Lisa immediately stops and gives her an unreadable look. Jisoo blushes and turns away, her body feels overheated, not only from the seemingly endless dancing but Lisa is just being… _Lisa_ and she feels so completely overwhelmed by the younger girl. Being alone with her for extended periods of time certainly doesn’t help.

Jisoo takes a second to get her thoughts under control and clears her throat, “Sorry, I think I’m just exhausted, how about we continue tomorrow?”

“Exhausted?”

Jisoo nods. Lisa simply keeps her unreadable gaze on the older girl while Jisoo tries to keep her cool but somehow ends up avoiding her eyes entirely. If she had attempted to maintain eye contact for a moment longer she would have seen Lisa’s eyes flicker down to her lips, rake over her body once, twice, and cloud over with something akin to lust, yet far more potent.

“Jisoo,” the taller girl husks and steps closer but leaves the sentence unfinished, unsure of what she really wants to say.

Actions speak louder than words, right?

Lisa reaches out to grab Jisoo’s hand and promptly drags her outside the practice room; away from the security cameras, through the halls, and into the nearest empty restroom – not forgetting to lock the door behind them.

“What the hell? What are you doing?” Jisoo exclaims in surprise.

Lisa steps into her personal space and firmly pushes her back into the closed door, effectively pinning her in place. Her eyes flicker from Jisoo’s eyes to plump, pink lips and back again, a silent message passing between the two. Jisoo’s eyes slightly widen in realization, the way Lisa is looking at her males her knees weak and her heart skip a beat.

“This,” she whispers, breath hot against the brunette’s lips.

Jisoo forgets how to breathe.

She forgets where they are.

She forgets her own name.

She even forgets all the reasons why they _aren’t_ supposed to be doing this very thing in the first place. All the reasons why she wanted to stomp down on her feelings and forget about this stupid crush – _forgotten_.

In that moment, all she knows is Lisa.

The press of her warm body against her own. The fingers tangled in dark locks. Her intoxicating scent – completely surrounding her. The soft press of her sweet lips against her own. And the oh-so alluring tongue swiping at her bottom lip and begging for entrance.

Jisoo parts her lips and welcomes her with a gasp, she wraps her arms around Lisa’s slim waist more securely and pulls her as close as is physically possible. Lisa kisses her as if she would perish otherwise, as if it’s the last time she’ll ever get a taste of her lips. She devours her mouth and savors every last second. When they pull apart Lisa doesn’t hesitate to lightly bite at Jisoo’s bottom lip and plant one last lingering kiss on her kiss-swollen lips. Jisoo rests her forehead against the blonde’s, a smile spreading on both their faces.

“That--,”

“Wow,” Jisoo exhales.

“Yeah.”

“How did you--,”

“Know?”

Jisoo nods, her hand coming up to caress the younger girl’s cheek in awe and reverence at how effortlessly beautiful she seems to always be.

Even after _that_.

 _Especially_ after that.

“I see the way you look at me whenever you think I won’t notice,” she whispers, “the subtle ways you react every time I touch you,” Lisa lightly runs her fingertips over Jisoo’s abdomen. The brunette quivers and buries her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck in mild embarrassment, arms around her neck. Lisa chuckles and holds her close, arms protectively wrapping themselves around the shorter girl’s waist.

“I wanted to wait for you to come to me but that clearly didn’t work out…Weren’t you supposed to be setting the example, _unnie_?” Lisa breathes out into her ear.

Jisoo’s head snaps up at the remark.

“How was I supposed to know?”

“I think I was pretty obvious.”

“You weren’t.”

“I’m always all over you,” Lisa offers.

“You’re always all over everyone, that’s just how you are,” Jisoo argues.

“Well, yea, but who do I spend most of my free time with?”

Jisoo opens her mouth to say that she actually spends quite a bit of time with Chaeyoung. All alone. Inside the latter’s room. And even outside. Whenever Lisa isn’t with Jisoo she is somewhere; latched onto Chaeyoung’s arm like the inseparable duo they are.

Jisoo isn’t jealous.

She _isn’t_. She is merely annoyed, and only slightly, just a tad even, that Lisa spends so much time with someone other than herself. However, before she can voice her rebuttal, Lisa presses her index finger to her lips, effectively silencing the words that were about to make their way out of her mouth.

“ _You_ , I spend more time with you than anyone else, and don’t bother arguing, I’ve kept track. And, even when I do spend time with the others, you’re the one that’s always on my mind.”

The words are spoken with so much conviction that they drive all the intent to argue out of Jisoo. She grins against the finger pressed to her lips before Lisa moves her hand down to cup the nape of her neck.

She leans into the touch, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah…no argument here,” her eyes dart down to the younger girl’s lips.

Lisa doesn’t need to be psychic to pick up on the signs; she wastes no time in capturing the brunette’s lips between her own in a heated kiss. She pins Jisoo against the wall with her hips and slips one leg in between her own. Jisoo moans at the friction the new contact creates and instinctively arches her back towards the other girl while seeking friction. She brings her hands up to tangle in lustrous blonde locks and pulls her impossibly closer, she licks and nips at the younger girl’s lips and smirks when a muffled whimper reaches her ears. Lisa runs her hands from her neck to her shoulders, over her arms, then down to the smooth, taut skin of her stomach. She grips her hips and rolls her body into the older girl, her leg pressing harder against the brunette’s core. Jisoo’s breath hitches in her throat, desire pooling down low. Lisa kisses her way down her jawline and to her neck, lightly grazing her teeth over the tender skin of her throat before soothing it with her tongue, then works her way back up to her yearning mouth. Jisoo grips Lisa’s hips and pushes off the door, flipping their positions and molding her body to the blonde’s once more. She slips her thigh between the younger girl’s legs and experimentally presses into her; a low moan escapes the latter’s lips and spurs on the brunette.

They kiss until their lips are swollen, the echoes of their moans and whimpers reverberating throughout the room.

It isn’t until several minutes later that they snap out of it. They are both extremely flushed and heated, Jisoo’s hand slides down, over the blonde’s abs, and makes to unbutton her shorts.

“Mm-wait, wait,” Lisa lightly pushes at the elder’s chest and breaks off the kiss.

Jisoo immediately stops and takes a step back in an attempt to give herself and the younger girl some much needed space in order to clear her own head, but is promptly pulled back into her embrace.

“No,” Lisa breathes, “I just meant…slow down.” She rests her forehead against Jisoo’s. “I don’t want to rush this,” she murmurs, her eyes closed, “I want it to be real and I don’t want to make any mistakes to mess it all up.”

Jisoo practically beams with happiness at the honest admission, “Good, I don’t either. But, first things first,” she steps out of the embrace and gets on one knee while still holding one of Lisa’s hands.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” she asks with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Lisa’s eyes widen for a second then her face falls into one of neutrality and the silence following the question makes Jisoo wonder if Lisa meant to slow _everything_ down, not just their sex life.

“Or is that still too fast? Should I take it ba--?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lisa’s face breaks into a grin, her eyes sparkling, and pulls her up into a bear hug, “you dork.”

“Is that a yes?” Jisoo asks into the crook of her neck.

“As long as you promise to cuddle with me whenever I want.”

“Deal.”

“And kiss me good night.”

“I promise.”

“And share your chicken whenever we get takeout.”

“You’re pushing it.”

Lisa lets out an exaggerated sigh, “Worth a try.”

 

**

 

 

“Aren’t we doing this backwards?” Lisa asks.

They are both cuddling on Jisoo’s bed after a long day of practice and training.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t people usually go on a date first _then_ decide if they want to be a couple?”

“Well,” Jisoo looks up in thought, “most people don’t make out for half an hour in the restroom then suddenly decide to become a couple.”

“Or date their groupmate.” Lisa adds.

“Or secretly break the company rule that strictly states _no dating_.” Jisoo whispers conspiratorially.

“We’re not the most conventional couple, huh?”

“No, we definitely aren’t,” Jisoo grins and pulls the younger girl closer against herself. Lisa is practically wrapped around her body, right leg tucked in between Jisoo’s own, right arm securely wrapped around her waist, and her head tucked into the crook of her neck, warm breath tickling her with every exhale.

“Let’s go on a date then,” the younger girl whispers after a long moment of companionable silence.

“I thought you wanted to go slow?”

“When I said slow I didn’t mean at a snail’s pace. Plus, I want to have our first date before we officially debut so we can go out without attracting too much attention.”

Jisoo’s lips quirk into a smile, “Okay, how about this weekend? We don’t have practice and I didn’t make plans with anyone else.”

Lisa lifts herself onto her elbows, mischief dancing in her eyes, and looks down at the older girl beneath her, “Does that mean you’ll be mine the whole weekend?”

Jisoo looks up at the blonde with nothing but fondness and adoration in her eyes. She lifts her hand and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind the younger girl’s ear, hand gradually slipping down the curve of her neck before gently resting there.

“I’m already yours,” she breathes, the words escaping her before she can fully process what she is actually saying. When her brain finally catches up with her mouth she feels a wave of heat creeping up her cheeks, being so honest with the one person that makes her feel likes she’s on top of the world also makes her feel vulnerable, in a way. A million thoughts rush through her mind in nothing but a split second.

Maybe saying that was too much.

Maybe it’s too early in their relationship to be saying such things.

Maybe she shouldn’t have said it out loud.

That was just a stupid slip of the tongue.

Panic settles deep in the pit of her stomach, turning her thoughts and emotions into knots of regret and nervousness.

“I mean--,”

“Me too,” Lisa smiles, she brings her hand up and softly runs her thumb over the brunette’s bottom lip.

“I- What?” Jisoo questions, dumbfounded.

“I’m already yours, too.”

The blonde is looking down at her with such intensity that Jisoo feels the need to avert her own gaze elsewhere – anywhere. She doesn’t know what she would do if Lisa keeps looking at her like this. Actually, she _does_ know. She knows very well _exactly_ what she would do because it is something that has been on her mind for greater part of the last several years. The blonde had been attracting her like a magnet since the very beginning and as time passed…it only got worse. At first, she was just the cute girl with a boyish haircut who somehow managed to befriend everyone despite her limited Korean. At some point in time they became each other’s happy pill. Then, eventually, Jisoo started developing certain feelings for the younger girl that were far beyond her control.

Jisoo’s eyes dart around the room nervously; to the wall, the ceiling, the door, and finally settle on the blonde’s lips.

Anywhere but her eyes.

“Hey…you don’t have to be embarrassed for saying that,” the blonde continues and Jisoo’s eyes snap back up to properly look at her, “I want you to be honest with me. I want us to be honest with each other.”

Jisoo sees the sincerity reflected in her deep brown eyes and she can’t help but fall deeper in love with this girl, this girl that came into her life out of nowhere and somehow managed to turn her feelings inside out. Her throat suddenly feels tight with emotion.

How can this girl, this one person in the whole universe, make her feel so many things at once? How does she manage to evoke such reactions from her? How does she have so much power over her and yet not know it, does not fathom it? How is it that Jisoo feels so vulnerable yet so… _safe_ in her presence?

Jisoo doesn’t know. All she knows is what she feels and that will have to be enough for the time being.

She knows that she loves Lisa and Lisa…she seems to love her back.

“Okay,” she breathes into the quietude of the room.

“Always?” the younger girl asks, her voice suddenly sounding small.

“Always,” Jisoo assures and tugs her closer, their lips meeting in a sweet, slow kiss that cements the spoken promise.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I never posted this here either so...there's that.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^
> 
> Also, drop any lisoo prompts in the comments or @_slaypink on twitter


End file.
